death_grips_discordfandomcom-20200213-history
Flatlanderbot
Introduction Flatlanderbot3000, AKA Flatty, is the current owner of Deathficial Gripscord, crowned November 4th, 2018. He is best known for his terrible memes and collection of rare Death Grips photos. Another notable quality of Flatty is his uncanny ability to shapeshift. Activity Joining in November of 2017, Flatlanderbot3000 quickly became a very active member of the server. Mostly posting about the band members themselves yet never running out of things to say or display, Flatty has become nearly synonymous with memberposting, and to some extent, even the one and only Andy Morin himself. As of the creation of this article on July 28th, 2018, Flatty is very active in the server's text and voice channels. Moderation and Ownership Flatlanderbot3000 became mod in May of 2018 after joking about wanting to be a mod. The hashtag #flatty4mod became a running gag among several users, but as the joke progressed, Flatty found himself actually wanting to be mod. He was mod for 6 months before Chaggles stepped down, giving the server to him. Flatty's ownership was generally well-received and brought a few notable changes to the server. He made the audit logs public, part of his dedication to transparency and an "open source" mod team. He also restricted the NSFW channels to legal adults only due to some complications with Deathficial Gripscord being reported. Despite the appreciation of many members, Flatty has made some unpopular decisions since he became owner. The first was making Varoom21 admin, as Varoom has been banned from Deathficial Gripscord before. The second was permanently banning Cans, notable porn guy who had never listened to Death Grips in his life but reliably posted in the NSFW channels 24/7. Cans was banned for posting loli several times. History As far as server lore goes, Flatlanderbot3000 ushered in a new wave of late 2017 early 2018 users who were relatively new to the general fanbase. Stereotypical attributes of these users were aggressively liberal views, incessant lyricposting, and an affinity for gender studies. Flatty personally hates gender studies, because he's not an idiot. Although users who were old at this time often associated Flatty with this crowd, they always accepted him as a less screechy and more respectable member of the community. Flatty is part of Static Swords, and made the track "BB Esoteriix" for Ooga Booga (Online). He likes Steroids (Crouching Tiger Hidden Gabber) a lot. One of Flatty's most notable memes is his Horrible Edits, pictures of people (most often the members of Death Grips) edited into uncanny monsters using the Photoshop liquefy tool. No Role Modelz "No Role Modelz" is a song by American rapper J. Cole, taken from his third studio album, 2014 Forest Hills Drive. The song samples "Don't Save Her" by Project Pat, and was produced by Phonix Beats and J. Cole. During the week of December 22, 2015, the song reached number 36 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, giving Cole his fourth top 40 hit as a solo artist and the highest-charting single from 2014 Forest Hills Drive. As of May 20, 2016, the single has officially been certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Critical reception "No Role Modelz" received mixed reviews from music critics. Craig Jenkins of Pitchfork Media said "No Role Modelz" parlays a suspicion about a hook-up being a golddigger into a tirade about reality T.V women lacking respectable public figures crudely suggesting that "she's shallow but the pussy deep." 2014 Forest Hills Drive often plays at a depth it never delivers." External links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RrhwDKw-j4 https://open.spotify.com/track/62vpWI1CHwFy7tMIcSStl8?si=332l1q0VQHK2zHW_gjOn_g https://vimeo.com/176747626 Category:Members Category:Moderation Team